Where We Belong
by battered and so misled
Summary: On Zack and Cody's 14th birthday, Cody is taken away by Kurt to live with him until he's 18. Now, being abused by Kurt, Cody must find the way out of this living hell, and find the courage within if he wants to make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Kurt is in this as an abusive father. I do not know why anyone on uses him as an abusive father, but I'm doing this for the

story, not because everyone else does this. Also, remember, **suicide** is leaving the world without getting back those who caused you to do

it in the first place.

1.

Cody Martin had just turned fourteen. He lived in the Tipton Hotel in Boston with his mother Carey and obnoxious brother Zack. Cody

and Zack were twins. Cody was the smart one who did all of his homework, was in the glee club, math club, science club, and was trying

to get a girlfriend. While Zack on the other hand was a rebel. Sometimes cut school, never did homework, and always insulted Cody for his

sweater vests and other "nerd clothes" that he wore. But today was different. Everyone in the Tipton was celebrating Zack and Cody's

fourteenth birthday in their suite. Zack and Cody opened up their presents, Zack getting a new game, while Cody got a book called It, by

Stephen King. "Wow! Thanks Mom! It's just what I wanted!" Cody said. His mother smiled down on him, feeling happy at the look in his

eyes when he saw the book. Zack thanked Maddie for the new game, and then imagined how hard she must've worked to buy the game

for him. He was then rewarded by Maddie giving him a hug, and felt her breasts push against his chest. Zack smiled and felt like he was in

heaven. Carey noticed it and walked over and broke them up before Zack got too happy. London came in the room with a great big cake,

courtesy of Mr. Moseby. It was a chocolate cake, saying "Happy 12th Birthday Mack and Sody!" Everyone looked at it, and London said

"Happy Birthday!" Zack told her,"London. You got our names wrong. It's Zack and Cody, not Mack and Sody." London said,"Oops,"

and then ran away out into the hall. Everyone watched then laughed, and the laughter stopped as Kurt, Carey's ex-husband came in. "Hey

Zack! Hey Cody! Happy birthday!" he said with a great big smile. He ran and met his sons with a great, big hug, and then gave them two

presents. Zack got another game, while Cody got a science book. They thanked their dad and then watched as their parents went out into

the hallway and closed the door. Immediately, everyone ran to the door to listen to what they were saying.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?" asked Carey. "I'm here to see the boys. It's their birthday today." Carey sighed, then responded,"Well, at

least you got it right for once." Carey noticed a white paper sticking out of his shirt pocket, and asked what it was. "Nothing Carey. Just

something for the band." Kurt looked into Carey's eyes as he was getting broken down by her gaze, and sighed. "Fine, it's legal papers to

adopt one of the boys." Carey looked at him for a moment, losing her angry glare, replacing it with a startled look. Her jaw fell down, and

she stared at him for a moment. "Kurt..." she started. Kurt interrupted and yelled,"_The court is letting me take one of the boys! And I_

_ will do just that! I'm taking Cody home with me!_" Carey, now infuriated, responded,"_They are my boys! I will never let you take_

_ either of them with you! What about your band?_" she asked. Turns out Kurt quit the band, having made enough money to live the rest of

his life with another person inside his home. He gave Carey the note, and she read it. She started crying, and tears fell from her face on the

word "Cody." Kurt's face expression changed from red and infuriated to fleshy and sad. "Carey. I'm sorry. But I don't want to be lonely.

And I want to at least father _one_ of my boys." Carey's face by now was red, and her face was covered in tears. She turned around and

opened the door, hitting everyone listening on the other side in the forehead. They all stepped back and said,"Ow!" simultaneously. But

Carey didn't care, she told Kurt to take one of them and to never come back without the one he takes. Zack and Cody stared at Kurt,

afraid of him. They didn't want to lose each other. Kurt looked at Cody, then Zack, then said,"I'll take Cody." Cody's blood ran cold, and

his face went pale. He gasped in fear, and stepped back. "But I don't want to go. I don't want to leave Zack and Mom, and Mr. Moseby

and London and Maddie," he said as he started to cry."You're coming with me Cody," Kurt stated. Cody, his vision now blurred from the

tears, started shaking his head and said,"No...No!" Kurt walked over and picked Cody up, and put him over his shoulder, holding him by

the legs. Cody started kicking furiously, and hitting Kurt in the back with his book as he walked out. Everyone walked out the door and

watched as Cody yelled,"Let me go! Please! Don't take me from Zack! Please! No!" Now angry from getting hit in the back, and

aggravated and irritated from the kicking and hitting, Kurt squeezed Cody's legs together and picked up his book with his other hand, and

threw it at a bathroom door. As Kurt stepped in the elevator and turned around, Carey fell to her knees crying, and Maddie and Mr.

Moseby came to her aid, while Zack started weeping and fell to the floor crying."No," he said weakly. "Cody!"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Dreams – An image placed in your head when you fall asleep, giving you everything you could ever want. It is nothing more

than a mere illusion, which is discovered as you wake up to find everything you had, everything you'd longed for, was no longer with you.

You are left in the feeble state you were in as a newborn baby, and fail to realize the true violence and suffering of the world. For if people

would wake up and look around, they would know we are all slowly being consumed, and the government will be our ultimate enemy.

**For best reading, click on the maximize button at the top right corner of your browser, the last button on the left or else**

** sentences and paragraphs may be distorted.**

2.

Cody had just arrived at Kurt's house. It was a nice, small house. It was a two story house, and had a blue painting on the outside. There

was nice, green grass and a nice tree giving shade to an upstairs bedroom. Kurt grabbed Cody by the back of his collar and dragged him to

the front door. Upon opening it, he shoved Cody forwards, causing him to stumble. Kurt told Cody to follow him, and he obeyed from

fear. As he looked into his room, he noticed a bed on one side, a nightstand with a small lamp by it, and a TV on the other side. There was

a closet to the left, and plain, white carpet. "This is where you'll sleep. Now stay here and leave me alone. If I catch you making any phone

calls without my permission, mailing someone, or sneaking out of your room for a snack, or eating without my permission, or using the

bathroom without my permission, you're going to get in _big_ trouble," said Kurt with a deadly, dark, cold, and scary voice. Cody nodded his

head and Kurt shoved him back, causing Cody to land on his back. Kurt slammed the door on Cody and locked the door from the outside

so that he couldn't escape. Cody looked around his room, and went to the window. Kurt had nailed it shut. Cody sighed, and fell on his

bed in a state of despair and helplessness.

Kurt walked away and went to his kitchen and got out a TV Dinner. He put it in the microwave, and waited a minute, and when it was

done he pulled it out and sat on the couch, and watched MTV. Cody lay on his bed, crying at the thought of how fast he was taken away

from all of his friends. In just ten minutes, when he had everything, a brother, a mother, and good friends he lost it all and was brutally

snatched from everything he loved, and put in this rat hole with his angry father. As he continued crying on the bed, he gradually got tired,

and more tired until he fell asleep.

It was now ten o' clock at night, it had been hours since Cody had said anything, or since he had heard from Cody. Worried that he might

have tried to escape, Kurt went and unlocked Cody's door, and then knocked on it. He heard nothing. He knocked again, and called

Cody's name. He heard some movement, and shuffling of bed sheets, then the door opened. Cody had been asleep. He looked up into

Kurt's eyes, and waited for him to say something. Realizing Cody was still shaken up from suddenly being torn apart from everyone, Kurt

said,"Cody are you OK buddy?" Cody shook his head, and Kurt looked down. He thought of how he had gone to court to take one of the

twins back, and how Cody didn't want it. His face then turned red, and his teeth clenched with anger. Cody realized this and a look of fear

came across his face, then Kurt shoved Cody and knocked him back across the room and hit the wall. He slid down and lay against it, now

crying. "Dad. Why are you doing this?" he asked. Kurt walked up and grabbed Cody by the front of his shirt, and lifted him up in the air.

He smashed him against the wall a couple of times, then threw him against the other wall and left the room, locking it from the outside again.

Cody lay there, staring at the door, his face now covered in tears. He lay on his side now that his back hurt and lay there for the rest of the

night, crying. He smashed the floor with his fist in anger, thinking about the recent events that had occurred. He got angry, and hit the wall.

He hurt his hand, then just fell on his back, feeling pain on his back this time. He cried until he fell asleep early next morning.

Kurt woke up at seven in the morning, and got up to go check on Cody. He unlocked the door, and opened it to see Cody laying on the

floor, with a stain on the floor indicating he had cried all night. Kurt yelled,"_Cody! Get up now dammit!_" and Cody woke up with a shock.

He looked around, and realized where he was. He got up and walked over to Kurt, and was then dragged into the kitchen and forced into

the chair. "Find something to eat, but don't warm anything up," said Kurt. Cody nodded, and then went to the pantry. There was some stale

bread there, so he went to the fridge. He found some new bread, which would expire in a month, some ham and cheese. Cody took it out,

and got a knife and a plate, then put the bread on the plate and put two pieces of ham and two pieces of cheese on the bread. He put it

together, and got some water from the fridge and ate his breakfast. Upon finishing, he washed the plate and put it in the dishwasher, and

then walked over to the living room to Kurt, awaiting his next orders. Kurt looked to his left to see Cody standing there, looking at him.

"Go to your room," was all he said. "But, why? I thought you loved me. Don't you want to hang out?" asked Cody, hoping that this way he

could get back the dad he loved, not the dad that hurt him. "_I said go!_" yelled Kurt. "But dad! Why!" cried Cody. "That's it!" said Kurt, his

teeth clenching and face turning red again. He shoved Cody aside and went to his room and came out with a belt. Cody turned his head just

in time to see his dad whip him in the back with a belt. The instant the belt came into contact with his back, Cody screamed in pain and fell

forwards, landing on his stomach.

Cody lay on the floor crying, as Kurt whipped him in the back again and again. Each time he was hit, Cody yelled out in pain, and was

crying, begging for Kurt to stop. "_Please stop dad! Please!_" begged Cody, but his dad wouldn't listen. He kept whipping Cody in the

back, sending tons of pressure on his back, making him scream out in pain. After what seemed like half an hour, Kurt's rage was gone, and

he went to his room and closed the door. Cody would've gone to his room too, but his back hurt to much. He couldn't get up, nor move.

He lay there crying, begging God to let him back with his family, where he belongs. As Cody lay on the ground, he slowly fell asleep,

hoping that Kurt didn't come back out until he was a good ways away from him, or in his room. It was finally revealed to Cody that Kurt

never wanted a son, but someone to hurt, to torment, to get rid of his own anger. As Cody realized this, he fell into a deep, deep sleep.

Zack was in his suite, sitting on the couch next to his mom. They were sitting there, looking blankly into the TV, but not paying any attention

to it. All they could think about was losing Cody, on his birthday. Ever since Kurt went down the elevator with Cody, everything had been

quiet in the Tipton. Everyone was scared, and depressed, and shaken up over the event that had taken place. Mr. Moseby wasn't as nice,

or caring to the customers as he usually was, or cheery for that matter. Maddie barely talked at all, and didn't bother to give customers their

money back for buying candy. Zack hadn't been out of the suite since the day before his birthday when he was playing with Max and

Tapeworm at basketball, and Carey hadn't been practicing her singing either. Everything was dead at the Tipton. As Zack and his mom fell

asleep, they thought of a way to get Cody back, but thought of none. It was all because Kurt got the court's permission to take Cody away,

that everyone's lives were falling apart, and burning into oblivion.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Whoever said "Life is a terrible thing to sleep through" should shut the fuck up and kill himself, or at least wake up and open

his eyes to see that we are all slowly being consumed. Also, I have been turned into a retard and am inserting the twin telepathy power for

Zack and Cody.

**Danger: This chapter contains material involving inexplicit rape.**

3.

Cody was amazed. He had made it back to the Tipton Hotel, where he belonged. He ran in and saw Mr. Moseby and Maddie, who

looked and saw him standing there. "Cody! You're back!" Mr. Moseby said. Moseby and Maddie came running up and hugged Cody.

"Cody! How did you get here?" asked Mr. Moseby in excitement. "I don't know. I was just, here, so I ran in before I got taken away

again," Cody said. "Where's Mom and Zack?" asked Cody. "They're in their suite. Go and see them!" Mr. Moseby said in excitement

again. Cody ran to the elevator, and pushed the button for the twenty third floor. He waited impatiently, and watched as the numbers to the

elevator grew higher and higher. Upon reaching his destination, the door opened and he ran to the his suite. He opened the door and ran in

to see Zack and Carey look up to see him. "Mom! Zack!" he said. Carey and Zack ran up to Cody and pulled him into a big, warm, loving

hug. He hugged them back, and felt the warmth and happiness in his body return to him. "My baby!" said Carey as she started crying on

Cody's shoulder. "Cody, your back," said Zack. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his brother, and Cody fell back out of

the room, into a black abyss. Zack and Carey became distant, and he heard Kurt's voice. Everything was black. Cody was looking at his

eyelids. He opened them, and saw Kurt looking right in Cody's face, inches away. The sudden appearance of Kurt scared Cody, and he

screamed and rolled into a wall, trying to roll off the bed away from Kurt. He looked up and saw Kurt staring down up on him, laughing. It

had all been a dream.

"I scare you?" Kurt asked, with a demonic smile on his face, and a look of a murderer beaming from his eyes. Cody, terrified, nodded his

head. Kurt chuckled, and walked over and grabbed Cody by the front of his shirt. He lifted him up off the bed and threw him out into the

hallway. Cody stumbled, and leaned against the wall. Kurt grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him into the kitchen, and

threw him against the couch. He pulled out his whip again, and walked towards Cody, hitting his hand lightly with the whip, preparing to

hurt his son. "Dad... Why are you hurting me?" Cody asked as tears began to once again roll down his face and dampening his shirt.

Suddenly, there was a flash of brown across Cody's face, and he felt Kurt's belt hit him in the side of the face. "Stop asking questions

dammit!" said Kurt, getting angrier by the second. Behind Kurt, a door opened and through it came three men, whom Cody didn't know.

"If I give these guys a skinny teenager, I get paid more. So you go with them," said Kurt. "Don't lose him. Don't _ever_ let him out of your

sight or he might try to get away." The three men nodded, and smiled at Cody with a friendly smile. "Come on Cody, we're not gonna hurt

ya'" said one of the men. "Go!" said Kurt, with a powerful voice. He pointed towards the door, and Cody walked towards the men, not

knowing just how much they would mentally hurt him forever.

Cody had been in a truck for an hour, and the men finally stopped at a small apartment area called the Tropic Gardens Apartments. These

were just two-star apartments, with no security and a perfect place to rape someone, kill someone, steal from someone, or all three. There

was a sense of danger, despair, and that a gang would come and kill you at any moment. But none of these happened, yet anyways. The

men walked up to door 180, and one of the men opened a door. Cody felt scared here. There was one bed, a small fridge, and a TV and a

door to a bathroom. Suddenly, Cody was shoved forward onto the bed by the three men, and he watched in horror as the three men

stripped down completely. They got on top of him and pulled off his shirt, shoes, socks, and then pants and boxers. Cody started crying as

the men touched him, and violated him. Made him filthy. Raped him. Cody looked up at the ceiling and felt so filthy he tried not to think

about God and him watching over Cody. He just took it all in as the men got their use of him.

The next day, Kurt came over at eleven in the morning to pick up Cody. By then, he had been showered, with the other three men of

course. When he got out, he was lifeless. He stared at the ground, unable to stop thinking about the events that had happened. He stood

there, motionless, and speechless, while feeling worthless. As Kurt put a hand on Cody, he realized just how torn up he was. Cody didn't

flinch, or even seem to acknowledge that he was there. Kurt grabbed Cody's wrists and pulled on him. As Kurt walked, Cody followed,

but didn't realize where he really was or who he was with. Cody got in the car, and was driven back home to Kurt's house where he would

continue to be abused. On the way home, Kurt stopped at McDonald's and got Cody a cheeseburger, medium fries, and a soda. Cody still

didn't move. Trying to get Cody to make some type of sign that he was still alive, Kurt picked up Cody's cheeseburger and opened it up,

and put it up to his nose. Cody didn't respond. Aggravated, he pulled off the top bun and pied Cody in the face with the cheese and

ketchup. Cody still didn't respond. "_Answer me dammit!_" Kurt yelled. Cody still made no movement or speech. Now infuriated, Kurt

drove off and broke the speed limit, trying to get home as soon as possible. Upon getting home fifteen minutes later, Kurt dragged Cody

into the house, into his room, and got out the belt. Kurt whacked Cody's ass with the belt, and Cody screamed in pain, being taken away

from his daydreaming. Kurt whipped Cody again, and Cody screamed even louder, tears now coming out of his eyes, sliding down his face

and neck, while some slid down into his mouth. Kurt whipped Cody again and again, showing no signs of stopping. Eventually, Kurt moved

to Cody's back, and continued whipping him as hard as possible, taking out all of his anger on his son. By the time he was done, Cody had

been whipped forty seven times, and his bedsheets were now wet with tears. Cody looked up as the belt smacked him across the face, and

Cody spout out saliva which landed on the wall, and slowly dripped down. Kurt left the room and locked the door, and then Cody heard

nothing. He continued lying there, crying and crying and crying until he fell asleep an hour and a half later. As he did, he wondered how

Zack and his mom were doing, and his heart began to ache in need of love and a true family who was there for him, and wouldn't sell his

body to men for money. Cody fell asleep, and the next morning woke up to find the sight of something that could get him to get hurt even

more.

Back at the Tipton Hotel, Zack felt a sharp pain in his side. He fell off the couch and landed on his back. "Mom, Cody's being hurt. Badly,"

said Zack as his mom rushed over to him from the kitchen and put a blanket on him. "Zack, don't worry honey. You'll be OK," said Carey,

not even paying attention to Zack and his comment of twin telepathy telling him Cody was in trouble. "Mom, no. It's twin telepathy. Cody is

being hurt, really bad." "Zack, just go and lay down in your bed, OK?" "OK." As Zack went to bed, he thought_, Cody, I'll rescue you_. He

then heard Cody in his head, _Please, hurry_.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Life is a terrible thing that should be slept through. Also, Silent Rumble(and any other concerned Cody fan), please note

that I don't hate Cody or anything, I just feel like, of all the characters, he would be one of the characters to get more tormented and be

unable to do anything about it. Plus, since he's smart he'd find a way out, unlike Zack who is tough and not-so-smart. But don't worry,

Cody's my favorite character besides Maddie, though here he gets hurt really bad.

4.

Cody woke up and looked in horror as Kurt as standing in the room, holding a knife, staring down upon him like he was about to end

the life of his son. Cody gasped, then pushed himself back into the corner of the room, trying to get away from his dad. Kurt walked

closer, and said,"Get over here," and grabbed Cody by the wrist and pulled him off the bed and threw him upon the floor. Cody turned

his head to see Kurt turn him over, then pick up his right hand and bring the knife to his wrist. Without warning, Kurt put the jagged end

of the knife, the part used for cutting, against Cody's wrist and slid it down. Cody burst out loud, screaming at the top of his lungs,

crying, as the rough, jagged, pointy metal pierced his skin, leaving red, hot, strings of pain throughout his hand and wrist. Blood came

seeping down out of his wrist, as Cody was crying and begging his dad to stop. Kurt completely ignored his son, and cut even harder

and faster. Cody's face was red from pain and crying, and he jerked around violently, trying to ease the pain. Seeing that he couldn't cut

his son much longer, Kurt put the knife into the tiny slit of his son's wrist, and brought the knife down his wrist, cutting it wide open. He

then let go of his son's wrist and walked away, taking the knife with him. He closed the door and locked it, and as he walked away he

heard his son screaming in pain and horror, and crying, all at the same time. _Well, soon after selling his body to those guys for sex, I'll_

_ get enough money from them to move to a different country, where I'll never be found._ Kurt smiled, and made a slight laugh in his

throat, and went to the bathroom to wash the blood off the knife. Afterwards, he left the house and went to get something to eat, and

wondered if his son would ever commit suicide to escape the torture.

It was only eleven in the morning over in Boston. Maddie had to work early today so that she could work extra hours for more pay, so

that she could buy her mom something nice for her birthday. She wanted to go up to the Martin's suite to comfort them, but Mr.

Moseby had been strict on the rules, but Maddie knew that deep down Moseby felt as bad as she did, and so did everyone else in the

hotel. Even London. Of course, she had just figured out that Zack and Cody had been related, so she just said,"Well, at least he wasn't

in your family for longer than he was or else it would be really painful for him to leave you." Everyone had then glared at London, and

she wondered what she did wrong. Maddie looked up and saw Zack and his mom Carey leaving the hotel, and asked them if they

needed anything from her. "No, thanks for the offer though Maddie. It means a lot to us," was Carey's reply. Zack didn't say anything,

he didn't even bother to look at Maddie. Ever since Cody had been taken away, the Tipton had been getting worse and worse. Maddie

wondered if the St. Mark's would beat the Tipton in competition if things kept on going the same way.

Cody was in his room, alone in the dark. The window had been covered by some wood, courtesy of Kurt Martin. Cody was still crying,

and his wrist was still bleeding. His whole arm, and the floor, was covered in thick, red, sticky blood. Cody knew he would have to

break out of the house, or soon he could get killed by his dad. But before he could do anything, Cody would have to stop the bleeding.

He took off his shirt, and wrapped it around his wrist. He walked over to his bed, and turned on the TV and lay on his bed for half an

hour, not really watching the TV. He took the shirt off his wrist then, and noticed the bleeding had almost stopped. Fifteen minutes later,

his wrist stopped bleeding, though it would need stitching. Cody walked over to his door and tried opening it, but to no avail. It was

locked from the outside, leaving him trapped. Once again falling into an abyss of despair and sadness, Cody fell to his knees, staring at

the door that blocked him from a chance of escaping into paradise. "God, please help me," he whispered.

Kurt had finished breakfast, and went to the clinic and brought some bandages, disinfectant cream, sleeping pills, and Tylenol, so that

Cody wouldn't have to go to the hospital, and so Kurt wouldn't have to risk getting caught and thrown in jail. As Kurt headed home, he

wondered how he could spend the rest of his day. He couldn't leave Cody home all day, or he might try to get out, and if he did, it

would be all over. Grunting from aggravation, Kurt decided to go home and put the bandages on Cody's wrist, and give him the sleeping

pill so that he would be out for nine hours or so. Afterwards, he would go to the movies to see something in the horror genre, perhaps

Violence, or maybe Skeletons. Then again, there was Pacifier he could see, but he would have all day. He could see all three if he

wanted to. As Kurt neared home, he decided Cody should eat something so that he doesn't starve to death, but not to have to much so

that he will be skinnier, and get paid more for his skinny body. It seemed to Kurt that if you found a way around the flaws, life could be

pretty damn sweet.

Cody heard his dad park in the driveway. He waited for a few minutes, and heard the front door open and close, then Kurt called his

name. Cody responded, and then the door open and Kurt came with a first aid kit. He sat Cody on the bed, and wrapped Cody's wrist

with bandages, after first cleaning it off with a bottle of water he got from his kitchen. After the wound had been properly treated, Kurt

gave Cody a sleeping pill, and told him it was to prevent him from getting an infection. Cody didn't believe Kurt, but could do nothing to

stop him. He took the pill, and Kurt left. Cody turned on the TV, and soon started feeling tired. It then hit him, Kurt had given him a

sleeping pill. Realizing that no matter what he did, he wouldn't escape the house, Cody let himself fall asleep, to find himself in a

nightmare.

Cody was back in the Tipton hotel, laying in his bed across from his brother. He looked across, and saw Zack laying on his bed,

snoring. He then thought about his mom, and Kurt, and then heard a scream outside his room. He was scared into shock, and unable to

move. Zack woke up from the scream, and Cody rolled off his bed and ran over and hid by Zack's bed. Just then, Carey came flying

through the door, bleeding from the throat. Kurt appeared with a large knife, and looked down on his first dead victim. He looked up

and saw Zack and Cody, and walked over to Zack. He screamed as Kurt stabbed him in the throat, instantly stopping his scream. His

eyes grew wide as blood shot out from his throat soaking his bed. His face went blank, emotionless, and lifeless. Cody screamed as

Kurt got up over the bed and reached towards him. He got up and ran towards the door, barely avoiding Kurt's lunge at him. As he

opened the door, he got out of the suite and saw Maddie, London, and Mr. Moseby dead. He screamed as Kurt came behind him and

put an arm around his neck. He was lifted into the air, and felt a sharp pain, so sharp it made him squeeze his eyes shut as he screamed

in pain. Kurt had stabbed him in the back. He then pulled out the knife, and dropped Cody on the floor. He turned his only remaining

son over and stabbed him in the heart, and left the knife there. As Cody was seconds from dying, he could feel his body functions stop.

He looked around as everything got blurry. Kurt walked away and-

Cody woke up screaming. He was breathing hard, gasping for air. Sweat was rolling down his head, and his head was wet from all the

sweat. He looked around, realizing he was back at Kurt's house. He thought that in any second Kurt would come in and whip him, or

give him to the men, or hurt him, but he didn't. He was safe, for now anyways. How long will it last? Will I ever escape? These are the

questions that Cody pondered as he prayed to God, whom he was losing faith in, and then tried to talk to Zack. After a moment of

trying, Zack responded. _Cody? Yeah Zack, it's me! Cody how's it going? _Cody started crying, and before he could continue on no

longer he said _Please, help me. He's hurting me. Please, save me._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Hey, it's the end of time. We all will see it in our lifetime. We all will die violently. It's painted in the sky, we all can see it but ignore it, and live our lives. The fear of dying, it, finds us no matter where we hide ourselve. _Hide_, someplace in hell.

**Warning: Rape. More detailed, but nothing that would make this a pornographic chapter.**

5.

Kurt had just gotten back from the movies with his friends. He had decided to see the movie Skeletons with his friends to whom he sold Cody's body to. Afterwards, they went out to a bar and had some beer, but not enough to get drunk. They spent three hours there, since they figured Cody wouldn't get up until late that night. After going to the bar, however, the guys decided to head home as they were getting tired. But first, the men would have some fun with Cody. The three men handed Kurt $900 each, and he drove them home. Kurt smiled as he just got $2700 richer, and sped up so that they would get home sooner before they decided to get their money back.

Cody heard his dad get back home, and wondered what time it was. The wood blocking his window blocked out all of the light, so he couldn't make an accurate assumption for the time. He then heard his dad talking to some people, and his heart momentarily froze. It was the men who had raped him. He heard a shuffling of footsteps, then they grew louder and louder, like his heart did. He heard someone rattling the doorknob, and looked to see it finally open. Through the door came Kurt and his three friends. Cody, laying against the side of his bed, looked up to see the men who would soon be torturing him. _Zack! Help me! Please! Help me!_ Cody thought in his mind, trying to telepathically contact Zack as the men threw him on the bed, locking the door as Kurt left the room. They approached Cody and undressed him while covering his eyes as they started kissing his neck, and the kisses went further down to his stomach. He got tears in his eyes, and the man covering them and kissing Cody slapped him across the face. They then pulled the rest of Cody's clothes off, and had their way with him once again as they touched him _everywhere_, kissing him everywhere, making him feel filthy. Making him feel worthless as they got lower and lower..

_Four Hours Later_

Cody lay on the bed, naked, covered in filth, and wetting the bed with his tears. Nothing was clean on the bed, but he no longer cared. The men had left, thanking Kurt for the wonderful time they had with his son. Cody's hair was all sticky, his whole body was sticky in fact, and covered in filth. He threw up a couple of times on the floor, and stayed off the bed as it was loaded with the men's filth, as well as his own. He thought of how wonderful his life had been before Kurt took him away, how he had friends, a brother, a mother, a whole family who loved him. There was Mr. Moseby, Arwin, Estaban, Maddie, all gone now. Cody cried even harder now, smashing his fist in the floor. He felt some of the men's filth flow into his mouth, and he spit it out as fast as he could. He then dawned on the realization that he would be stuck like this until his dad let him shower. Thoughts flashed through Cody's mind that life was no longer worth it, that he would have to do whatever it took to get out of Kurt's house. He was angry, scared, depressed, aggravated, sick, and in despair all at the same time. He passed out and woke up the next morning to see Kurt staring at him as if he was about to murder his son.

Kurt was staring down upon Cody, looking at him with the eyes of a murderer. He was concentrated on Cody, and nothing else. His jaw hung down, and he made direct eye contact with his dad, and was paralyzed in fear. After a few moments of silence, Kurt spoke. "Thanks to you, I just got nearly three thousand dollars richer." Cody acknowledged this, and nodded his head in response. "And before that, I got thirty-five hundred since it was your first time. I have about five thousand dollars now." Cody nodded his head again, and Kurt laughed. "Don't worry, I won't kill you... Yet. I still need five thousand more dollars, and in two days I'm selling your body to five men for fifty-five hundred dollars. How does that sound?" Cody gasped in terror, realizing that the nightmare was not yet over. He would have to go back with the men again, this time even more of them using him and touching him. Kurt laughed and walked away as Cody snapped. Kurt did it. Cody had been physically abused, sexually abused, and emotionally abused, and the pain of being taken away from his family, plus having his body sold to men for sex and realizing there would be more, Cody finally snapped. "_Why are you doing this!_" yelled Cody. Kurt turned around, surprised at his son. "_You used to love me! And care about me! Now you just took me away from everyone that I loved and sold my body to those freaky pedophiles for money! Well I've had enough! I'm not doing it anymore!_" Cody charged into Kurt and shoved him against the door, making him fall down. He jumped on his dad and grabbed him by the neck with one hand, while slapping him in the face with the other. Realizing his dad could still get up, Cody ran through the hallway as he heard his dad yell in anger. Cody turned the corner and ran to the door, and tried opening it. It was locked. He took off the chain, and the two locks and opened it and ran outside, naked and covered in filth. He ran to the sidewalk and turned to go into a public place where his dad couldn't get him. As he got to another corner, his dad tripped on his shoe and fell. Cody smiled for a second, then continued on running. The hot sun was taking a toll on his naked body, but all Cody wanted was to get away. As Cody reached the populated streets of the city, he felt like he just might make it out alive.


End file.
